Sometimes violence is needed
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: KArofsky crosses the line and lets just say blaine gets a little angry. Established Kliane.  Blaine isn't calm all the time like on the show sometimes he loses his cool formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896


**Just a little something that I thought of while reading some klaine fics. Kurt and Blaine are in a relationship already.**

**Kpov (kurt)**

I walked in to the boys bathroom dreading walking back out, knowing Karofsky would be waiting to throw me into another locker. I checked my makeup in the mirror as my thoughts wandered to Blaine. Me and Blaine had been dating since the day Karofsky had kissed me. That was the worst yet best day of my life.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door was slammed open.

"What do you want Karofsky?" I asked irritation in my voice.

"You." He said as he grabbed the collar of my designer blazer and shoved me into the wall forcing his lips on mine.

I fought with all I had and when I had no strength to keep trying I just imagined it was Blaine. I loved Blaine. With a new found will power I shoved him with all my might and finally he stumbled back.

"No! I have Blaine!"

"Dump him!"

"No I love him and he is more of a man than you will ever be!" I yelled at him.

With that I ran as hard and as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached my car I just drove not knowing where I was going I just went. Thirty minutes later I reached Dalton I looked at the clock and saw that Blaine would be practicing for sectionals right now. So again I started running. I ran into the Dalton auditorium and onto the stage not waiting to listen and see if they where in the middle of a song or not. I fell to my knees in the middle of the stage and sobbed small screams leaving my mouth trying to let out all the pain I was feeling.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt me into his lap.

The rest of the people on the stage stood around them in concern. Wes and David looked ready to kill who ever had done this to their friend. As Kurt explained what had happened Blaine became rigged with anger now Wes' or David's murderous glare could compete with Blaine's.

Before Kurt had realized what was happening he was put in Blaine's car Wes and David in the backseat with the rest of the show choir from Dalton followed in their own cars. They soon reached Mc Kinley high school. Blaine carried a still sobbing Kurt to the choir room as the rest of their Dalton friends followed, Wes and David flanked them.

"Kurt tell them what happened." Blaine said trying and failing miserably to hide the anger in his voice.

Kurt sighed but told them anyway. Blaine placed Kurt gently on his feet. Before going back into the hallway as the bell rang. Signaling the end of third period. Now the glee club followed hot on his heels followed by Wes and David who were followed by the rest of the Dalton boys.

Karofsky stalked down the stairs he made it half way down the stairs before coming to a very angry Blaine, glee member, and Dalton students **(too many to list all the names we know). **

**Bpov**

How dare he touch Kurt, _MY KURT,_ without his permission again! I normally wouldn't act this way but the first time yeah I had feelings for Kurt but he wasn't mine, and I didn't love him then, at least not knowingly. I found Karofsky halfway up the stairs. Without thinking I punched him right in the nose hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Don't ever touch Kurt again because he is mine and don't keep waiting for me to let him lose because that will never happen you'll just be wasting your time."

"You got that?"

"Yeah I got it," I started to walk away "He's not worth anything anyway he's a piece of dirt." Karofsky said picking himself up off the floor holding his broken nose.

At that I spun around so angry I was seeing red. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Bi***." Before I could make a move to punch him again Kurt was in front of Karofsky.

"No! You crossed a line. You can beat me. Through me in a dumpster, the lockers, or slushie me, and call me names all you want but you do not insult him!"

"He punched me!"

"And you disserved it! When you come out of the closet you will feel and we just might be friends. Oh and one more thing when you do come out you do not kiss that way." He grabbed me by the tie and pulled meinto a passionate kiss with all the love and pain and every emotion you can think of sealed into that one moment.

"I Love You." I sighed all traces of anger gone.

"I love you too with all that I have."

By then Karofsky had left. The next time they saw him ha had come out and was a lot happy because of it. Kurt and I had learned that if we hadn't done what we did Karofsky would never have come out.

_Sometimes violence is needed._

**I know this was random but I hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
